


J.S. September 1914

by Hippediva



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippediva/pseuds/Hippediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired completely by the beautiful Roses of Picardy, this is for splix.  Happy belated birthday to an author of rare talent, a wonderful friend and inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J.S. September 1914

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts), [Roses of Picardy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roses+of+Picardy).
  * Inspired by [Roses of Picardy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415197) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



(Found in Jim Nicholls camp diary, pasted between two pages)

 

J.S. September 1914

You rode past in fierce sunlight, pale gold  
Pouring over you like honey  
Your eyes direct and alight as flame  
Fired with command and pride  
And I never knew, I could not see  
The barbed wire of your smile

Your laugh, when some silly story told  
Made you smile and struck you funny  
As your eyes danced and, to my shame,  
I hid my face and to myself I lied  
And I suddenly knew, I now could see  
The landmines in your mirth

You charged, warrior heart so bold  
Bought only with honor and courage as money  
You all unaware of your deserved fame  
I choked and swallowed back tears uncried  
And I, half-maddened, knew, half-blinded could see  
The trenches of your bravery

You were lost, a captive to be sold  
Or traded, too feared to face the dummy  
Court or camp and left for inglorious pain  
I screamed and railed and spread my search so wide  
And I, cold-corpse-like, knew, with dead eyes could see  
The mortars of your mortality

I would have lain  
A body smashed  
To save you

I would have gone to hell  
With joy  
To restore you

But oh I fear you now  
The artillery of your kiss  
Might tear me apart  
Before I could once say  
Your name

 

Briony James, 7/28/14


End file.
